Wings on fire
by Beautiful27Tragedy
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend is afraid of flying? You gotta distract him somehow, don't you? Jasper / Edward oneshot.


**Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and there's not beta for this story – all mistakes belong to me. Hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

**Wings on fire**

"Why do we have to fly again?" he whines, asking me the same question for the hundredth time now.

"Because there's no road to drive on between New York and London." I answer, also for the hundredth time.

He huffs and sinks further into the plastic seat, returning his eyes to his iphone.

Even though he tries to look casual and calm with his legs outstretched and ankles crossed, pretending to play some silly game on his phone to pass the time, I know that on the inside there's a storm going on. Jasper doesn't only hate flying – he is scared to death. That is why I still don't understand why he insisted on coming with me to England.

Jasper and I are together for 3 ½ months now but we know each other since almost 7. We haven't said the big L-word yet but I don't plan on waiting much longer because I do - I love him. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. He's funny and smart and insightful and caring and exciting and of course - he's fuckhot. I love everything on him, starting from his wayward blond curls to his angelic face with the devilish dimples, the soulful blue eyes and his hot body with the sexy tattoos. Even the way he dresses is hot. Sometimes I find myself starring at him for minutes only to discover something new that fascinates me.

Our flight is announced and I'm getting up to get in line for the last check-in.

"It's only a seven hour flight, it'll go by in no time." I try to ease him but when I look beside me there's no Jasper. I look back to the seats of the waiting section and there he is, still sitting on his stool, feign to be in deep concentration over his game.

"Jasper." I call for him and thank God he doesn't pretend that he don't hear me but instead looks up. He doesn't answer but the look in his eyes speaks volumes.

Yup, he's scared shitless.

Fuck.

I motion for him to join me in the line and finally he get's up and reluctantly walks over to me. He arrives just in time when it's our turn to show the tickets.

The flight attendant smiles at us "You have a pleasant flight."

"Yeah, right." Jasper scoffs

I thank the woman and drag Jasper along into the plane.

I look for our seats and since Jasper became pretty much useless since entering the plane. I take his hand baggage to place it together with mine in the overhead lockers. I have yet to place the first bag in it when Jasper is already buckled up, clutching the armrests on both sides till his knuckles turn white.

"Jasper, we haven't even started yet. Are you going to sit like this the whole flight long? Because I tell you, you won't be able to move when we arrive."

"If."

"What?"

"If we arrive."

"Jesus." I mutter under my breath and climb over his legs to take my seat at the window. He instantly takes my hand and digs his nails into my skin.

"Ouch. Jay, if we're really going down, you ripping the skin off my hands won't save you, you know?"

"Very funny Edward but I think I'm gonna laugh about this one a little later if you don't mind." he sneers but loosens his grip. A little.

He's breathing hard and I'm starting to worry if he's going to hyperventilate. I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear.

"Baby calm down. Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that? You don't know that."

"It's much saver to travel by plane than any other way."

I try to convince him.

"Yeah, that's what they want us to believe so we won't stop buying their overpriced tickets."

Of course I would fail.

I see that here goes nothing, Jasper obviously has decided to stay stubbornly childish for today and there's nothing I can do about it at this moment.

Still I'm worried about him. I don't want him to spend seven hours tense with fear.

"Hey Jay, do you want a drink? Maybe it'll help you relax."

"Yeah why not. I guess going down drunk is less frightening."

I sigh and watch out for a stewardess. There's a nice looking blond one who walks toward us as soon as she sees me waving.

"Good evening Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening. Could you please bring my friend a glass of Whiskey. He's a –"

"Boyfriend." Jasper interrupts

"What?" I look to him.

"I'm your boyfriend, not friend. Boyfriend. Or did you already forget about that?" he asks between taking short breaths as if he's in labour.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean it like that." I raise my eyes back to the stewardess who is watching our little interaction with an amused face. "Could you please bring my _boy_friend a glass of Whiskey. He's a bit nervous and could really use something to calm his nerves."

"Of course, Sir. I'll bring him something once we've reached cruising altitude and the captain turned off the fasten seat belt sign." She smiles gently and reaches over to place her hand over Jaspers who's eyes fly open startled. "Everything is going to be fine Sir, there's nothing to worry about."

Jasper looks at her as if she just tried to convince him that, yes indeed, there is a Santa Clause, before his gaze drops to her hand and finally lifts back up to me with an helpless expression. If I wouldn't know better, I thought his puppy just died.

The stewardess winks at me and leaves us alone.

**"At this time we'd like to ask that you discontinue the use of any electronic devices,pagers, cell phones, laptops, anything with a switch should now be in the off position. The use of cell phones is not allowed during the flight.**

**"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain Benjamin Graupner speaking. The crew welcomes you on board the Black Diamond Airlines. The weather conditions may cause a bumpy takeoff, but don't worry, we'll soon climb above it."**

„Well isn't that my lucky day?" Jasper groans beside me.

A few moments later the plane is rolling toward the starting position on the runway. As soon as it starts moving Jaspers grip on my hand increases - if that's even possible - and I'm sure he's gonna leave permanent marks.

"I'm not gonna survive this Edward. If the plane won't crash, I'm sure I'm gonna die of pure fear."

"You're not gonna die Jay, neither by a crash nor by fear. I won't let you."

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we've been cleared for takeoff. Please enjoy your flight."**

"Look at me babe."

He turns his head but his eyes are clenched shut.

I place my right hand and on his cheek and stroke it softly with my thumb.

"Babe, look at me, please."

He blinks and looks at me just when the plane starts to race down the runway.

"Oh my God" he whispers and his eyes are closing again. "Edward, I know I'm behaving like a whiny coward right now but please, don't leave me. Don't leave me for behaving so ridiculous."

_Is he for real?_

I wriggle my hand free from under his and his eyes shoot open. He looks at me confused, hurt written all over his face.

I cup his face in my hands and lean closer.

"I won't leave you, silly. I'm worried about you and I don't like that you're scared but baby I would never leave you because of that." I assure him and press my lips to his in a feverish kiss right before the plane takes off. He tries to move back but I tighten my hands on his face and push my tongue into his mouth. At first he's not really into the kiss but it's getting better with every twist of my tongue against his and eventually he's kissing me back. He puts his left hand around my neck and slides as close to me as possible while still buckled up. When I feel the metal stud in his tongue gliding over my tongue I moan into his mouth and feel myself getting hard because I know exactly how this little toy feels on other parts of my body.

Jasper smiles against my lips, clearly knowing what I'm thinking about.

We're kissing until we're out of breath and the plane fortunately no longer in the climbing phase.

When I lean back Jasper opens his eyes and for a precious moment they are full of joy and his smile is big enough to show his sexy dimples. His lips are red and swollen and I lick my own, still tasting him on them which makes me want to go right back for another kiss.

"**Ladies and gentleman, we have a storm ahead of us, please leave your seatbelts on until the we're through it. As soon as the sign goes out you're free to unbuckle."**

The look of bliss on Jasper's face vanishes as soon as the word 'storm' comes through the speakers. His hands are shooting back to their former position on the armrest and his breathing speeds up again.

"Here's your drink, Sir."

Oh thank God, she came at the right moment. I take the glass from the stewardess and hold it in front of Jasper.

"Here Jay, drink this, it'll calm you down."

He takes the glass with a shaky hand and takes two large gulps of the amber liquid.

I look up at the stewardess who smiles at me, probably already knowing what I'm going to say.

"We might need another one after this."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." she answers.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you. Oh, by the way, I'm Edward and the nervous but still gorgeous bundle of nerves beside me is my _boy_friend Jasper." I make sure to empathize the boy in boyfriend which earns me a fuck-you-side glance from said one. The stewardess chuckles and reaches out her hand.

"I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too , Jasper." She tries but he just nods, unbelievably forgetting his southern manners. Rosalie doesn't seem to mind though. " Just let me know if you need anything else and I'm right with you." She glances a last time at Jasper before walking back to the front of the plane.

I lean back in my seat and sigh while Jasper nips on his drink.

This is going to a long flight.

* * *

_"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_  
_If you can use some exotic booze_  
_There's a bar in far Bombay_  
_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away"_

"Jasper would you please try and keep your voice down?"

"I'm keeping my voice down. Down, down, down. Well, I try anyway." He giggles and goes on with the song – in the same volume.

Yep, he. Is. Drunk.

Full to the brim.

After three glasses of Whiskey – on an empty stomach - my boyfriend is drunk and doesn't give a shit about planes, storms or crashes anymore. Instead he decides that the plane needs a little more entertainment and obviously he's the one to present it.

By singing.

Not that he's a bad singer. The opposite actually. His voice is deep and husky and smooth and goes right to my dick.

"_Once I get you up there where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together "_

While the good thing is that Jasper's fear has disappeared, the bad thing – at least for me – is that the more relaxed he get's, the hornier he seems to get. And since he's no longer restrained by the seatbelt he takes full advantage of his freedom – meaning, between singing and drinking he's all over me, groping, kissing, touching, licking. I don't need to mention that I'm in a state of constant arousal and blue balls.

"_Once I get you up there where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear the angels cheer because we're together"_

With the last words he reaches over and places his hand on my thigh, while nibbling on my earlobe.

"Are you _up_, Edward? Did I get you _up there_?" his hand slights higher on my thigh until his fingertips are grazing over my aching dick. His southern accent resurfaced more with every glass of Whiskey and is now on full force – though a bit slurry. "Oh, you're up there all the way, aren't ya Eddie?" His fingers are moving back and forth over my jeans, along the outlines of my cock. He moves his mouth closer to my ear and when I feel his breath hot on my skin I'm ready to come in my pants.

"The clouds do look like cotton candy don't ya think?"

What?

"You know what you could do Edward? You could

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me"_

He grabs my face a bit roughly and slurry purrs "Kiss me" before he pulls me over to him and seals my lips with his.

The couple sitting across the aisle gave up watching us discretely a long time ago and are openly enjoying the show with amused faces.

I already apologized more than once to them – as well as the passengers in front and behind us – but they all assured me that it's fine and that they never had so much fun on a flight before.

When I told Jasper that we seem to have attracted a little attention he jumps up, hitting his head on the ceiling and announces that the next round is on him. The front part of the plane, where we are sitting erupts in applause and laughter and Jasper falls back into his seat with a silly grin on his face.

„Told ya darlin', they love my singing."

Seriously, How could I not love him?

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_and everything I would like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

"Oh my God, Jasper. Nothing against Bette Midler but can you please stay in the not embarrassing section of your song repertoire? Or at least keep your voice down?"

I don't get how someone can know so many songs about flying – someone who not only hates but dreads flying no less.

"Do you know how you can let me fly higher than an eagle baby?" he slurs while simultaneously trying to place the empty glass on the table in front of him – which of course fails. He misses the table and the glass lands with a silent thud right between my feet.

"Oops, my mistake. But don't worry, stay right there, I'm gonna take care of it." And with that he dives head first between my legs, bracing himself with one hand on my groin and tries to catch the glass with the other one. Of course in his drunken state it's an impossible task and for whatever reason he has to readjust his hand on my dick several times. I groan and place my hand above his, not sure if I want to push it away or press further down.

"Gee, it's dark down here but I think I've got it." comes his voice from between my legs and the hand on my dick moves again.

I moan. He has to stop that shit or I'm gonna jump him right here in front of everybody.

"Ufff. Edward, darlin'… uhm… I'm startin' to feel a bit dizzy down here. You need to help me back up... not sure I'm gonna make it on my own."

I pull him carefully up by his armpits – don't want him to puke on my shoes, right?

The silly grin is back on his face and he waves the empty glass like a trophy in front of me. His cheeks are red and his blond waves are all over the place.

He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!

He brings the empty glass to his lips but then stops and peeks in it for several moments before turning to me and once again holding it up it in front of my face.

"Edward my glass is empty." He states confused.

I laugh and take it from him, placing it on his desk.

"I think you have enough, baby, don't you think?"

"Do I? I don't know, I have to think about this."

"Do you boys want some peanuts?" Rosalie asks, making Jasper squeal with joy.

"Oh peanuts. Yuuuumy." He rips the can open, setting half of them flying everywhere.

I turn to Rosalie who just waves my apologie off – like the 10 times before.

"Here Eddie, catch one."

I look back at Jasper only to get hit on my forehead by a flying peanut.

"Aww, boooh. See that's how ya do it." He throws a nut in the air, opens his moth and misses it by miles.

"Oh chucks. Again." The next peanut goes flying and also doesn't get anywhere near his mouth. Several peanuts later the floor around our feet's is full of stray peanuts and the empty can sits on Jaspers table. His hands are tapping on the armrest to whatever song is playing in his head.

Suddenly he turns to me.

"Hey Eddie, wanna join the Mile High Club with me?"

That definitely takes me off guard. I groan at the pictures he's putting in my head with his question, wishing nothing more than to accept his offer.

"Do you think this would be a good idea right now?"

"Aaaabsolutely." he starts to get up when the speaker goes on.

"**Ladies and Genltmen, please return to your seats as soon as possible, since we're hitting some more turbulences. Thank you."**

Not now I whine inwardly, buckling up again. I look over at Jasper and he's fumbling with his seatbelt, not able to get it closed. I reach over and do it for him.

"Aw Edward, what would I do without you?" he slurs and kisses my cheek.

A few minutes later the plane is shaking and rocking in every possible direction and even though I'm no lightweight, I can feel my stomach turning. Somewhere behind me I can hear a passenger puking, others are moaning or singing.

Singing?

I open my eyes and look beside me only to find a hyper Jasper who is swaying in his seat with no a care in the world.

"_Oh my god the wing's on fire _

_oh my god this sucker's gonna hit the ground. _

_We're going down."_

"Jasper! For God's sake, you're scaring the other passengers." I can't believe what I just heard.

"I thought you like this song."

"Yeah I do – doesn't mean I wanna hear it right now."

"Fine then." He huffs and leans back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. After a while he leans his head back with his eyes closed and I think the alcohol finally takes it's toll and he's fallen asleep when-

"_Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home..."_

Despite the shaking of the plane the passengers near us are starting to laugh and I can't help myself and join in. Trust Jasper to always find the right words.

I'm still laughing when he takes my hand and entwines our fingers. He turns to me and looks me deep in the eyes with an expression I have never seen on him before. The jolly mood from a moment before is gone in an instant and I find myself drowning in his blue pools.

"There isn't any place in this world I'd rather die than by your side. There isn't anyone else in this world I want by my side when this day finally comes. And there isn't anyone else in this world I could imagine spending my life with. I love you, Edward." He whispers and I can see the sincerity in his eyes.

I'm speechless. His words got me speechless. I look at him in wonder and open my moth even though I have no idea what to say. He doesn't give me much time to think about it when he leans over and places the softest kiss on my lips before pulling back and smiling sweetly at me. I grab his face and kiss him again. Our lips and tongues moving together, deep and sensual for long moments. When I finally break the kiss I caress his lower lip with my thumb before placing my hand back on his cheek.

"I love you too, Jasper. With all that I am, I love you."

He bites his lower lip and then breaks into a giant smile that let's my heart taking an extra beat.

**"This is your captain speaking. We're through the worst of it, so you can relax and stand up again."**

I didn't realize that the plane is flying smooth again.

As soon as the seatbelt sign goes out I reach over, unbuckle Jasper's belt before doing the same with mine. I grab his hand and pull him out of his seat, dragging him down the aisle.

"_Highway to the Danger Zone  
I'll take you  
Right into the Danger Zone"_

I almost trip over my own feet when Jasper starts singing again. When we reach nearest bathroom I open the door, shove him inside and as soon as the door is locked my mouth and hands are on him.

He doesn't loose any time, reaching for the buttons on my jeans he opens them hastily.

"I want you. I need to feel you." he breathes into my moth." And I can only growl in agreement.

He pushes my jeans down together with my boxers and immediately wraps his hand around my aching dick. Leaning my head back I close my eyes and moan, enjoying the feeling of his hand on me. God that feels good and I've been waiting so long. He pulls my head back and resumes kissing me. There's already pre-cum gathering at the tip of my cock, he strokes his thumb over it, using the creamy fluid as natural lube. I start bucking my hips in time with his strokes, unable to hold back. I can't stand still, I need to move. The noises I make are muffled by his mouth and I hope that the door is thick enough so no one will hear us

I have one hand on the back of his neck while the other one travels down his body. When I reach his jeans I open them as fast as I can. Reaching inside I'm met with nothing but soft skin – Jasper goes commando. I moan again.

God, I love him.

He chuckles but it turns into a loud groan when I start stroking him slowly. His head hits the door with a thud and his hands are moving up to grip my shoulders. I put one hand beside his head and lean in, until my lips are close to his ear.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're drunk?" I ask, breathing against his neck and making him shiver in response.

"Do you have any idea what I wanna do to you right now, right here?"

He pulls back, looking at me and breathing hard.

"Show me."

My cock twitches at his intense stare and his hoarse voice, I grab his shoulders and turn him around so that he's facing the mirror. I know we can not really take our time and kind of have to hurry but we're not exactly in the mood for a long foreplay anyway.

"Put your hands on the sink." I order. He does as I say and looks at me in the mirror, slowly licking his lips.

God damned.

I reach down and fumble for my wallet in the back-pocket of my jeans. As soon as I get it I take out the condom and the little package of lube.

"Prepared, aren't we?" Jasper smirks, his gaze locked on my hands.

I open the package and lean over him.

"For you - always baby."

He gasps when I slowly push two fingers into him and instantly start moving them.

"Oh God, yes."

"Shhhh" I warn "Or I'll have to stop."

He shakes his head and I continue fucking him with my fingers. When I add a third one he gets impatient and starts moving against my hand.

"Please Edward."

"Please what, baby?" I tease.

I know what he wants. My own dick is aching, longing to be finally inside him.

"I need you, darlin'. Now!"

"You're pushy when you're horny." I chuckle but my fingers are trembling when I put on the condom and add some more lube. I need him.

We're both sighing in relieve when I finally enter him in one smooth thrust.

I give him a moment to adjust. But when he spreads his legs wider and begs me to move I can't hold back any longer. I grip his hips and start fucking him, rolling my hips in a steady rhythm against his, making him moan.

"You feel so good Edward, I'm not gonna last long." He pants.

I know exactly how he feels.

I reach around him and push my hand against his chest until his back is pressed flat against me. His head falls back onto my shoulder, he turns his face into my neck and I can feel his breath on my skin.

I snake my other hand around his waist and reach for his dick, starting to stroke him in rhythm with my thrust.

He moans loudly and I lift the hand from his chest to put it over his mouth.

"You need to be quiet baby or they're gonna hear us. They gonna hear how I'm fucking you, how you're moaning because it feels so good."

At my words he whimpers into my skin and brings both his hands back, clutching my ass cheeks and forcefully bucking his hips against me.

I wrap my arm around his chest again and my thrusts are becoming harder and faster. I can see him watching me in the mirror with hooded eyes.

My thumb strokes over the underside of his cock up to his head where I press it softly into the slit. I watch his reaction in the mirror when he moans and reaches up with one hand to grab my hair.

I turn my head and his lips are on mine immediately.

"I'm so close baby, I need to come. Are you ready to come?" he pants between kisses.

"I'm ready to come since you sang your first line." I answer equally breathless.

He smiles and pushes his tongue back into my mouth. My hand on his dick speeds up when I can feel my abs tightening.

Suddenly his mouth is gone and his ass clenches around me. He grabs the arm that's around his chest and comes all over my hand and the sink. He turns his head back against my neck, trying to muffle the sounds he can't hold back. The sight in the mirror throws me over the edge and grab his hips tightly, pushing him against me while I come hard inside him.

He braces himself with both hands on the sink, panting hard but looking at me in the mirror. My cock slides out of him and I have to laugh at the little pout that appears on Jaspers face.

He turns around, wrapping his arms weakly around my waist and smiles at me.

"I love you."

I beam at him and kiss his nose.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's get cleaned up and go back to our seats. I'm sure the people are already missing their solo entertainer."

* * *

**"Ladies and gentleman on behalf of the crew, thank you for choosing Black Diamond Airlines. We hope you had a pleasant flight. We should be touching down in just a few minutes. **

**In preparation for landing, make sure your seat belts are fastened and your seats in the upright positions with tray tables stowed. Thank you." **

A few minutes later the wheels are touching the ground and the passengers are applauding.

I turn to Jasper who looks relieved and utterly relaxed.

"I can't believe we made it save." he says, turning his head to me. "Thank you for being so patient and for distracting me darlin', I had a lot of fun after all."

"Not only you, Jasper." I laugh and give him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I'm already looking forward to the flight back." I tell him.

"Really? And why is that?" he ask and grins impishly.

"Because I can't wait to "distract" you again."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my little story. Thank you for reading =)**_


End file.
